Naruto Oneshots
by Tales of the Writer
Summary: Just some Naruto one shots I'll right when bored some short some long just R&R if i get good enough reviews I might try to make some into actually stories
1. Chapter 1

Title: Goodbye, I'm Sorry

Pairing: Naru/Hina

_Everyone I am sorry._

_Sorry for what I have put you all through with this on how I will never finish my dream._

_Sakura-Chan thank you for being there and being my friend I know I was annoying but you put up with my thanks and when you see Sasuke hit him for me._

_Kakashi-sensei and Yamato thanks for trying to help me with the Kyuubi. You guys won't have to worry about him anymore not where we are going._

_Gaara looks like we won't get to fight again. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you out more with the Akatsuki._

_Neji I'm sorry I can't keep my promise on joining the main and branch families and not finding out how to remove that seal on your forehead._

_Bushy Brow I'm sorry we can't have that match I promised I guess I won't be around to see what a pure Tai-jutsu ninja can do_

_And Konohamaru I'm sorry I can't teach you to make the rasengan bigger._

_Baa-Chan I'm sorry that I did this looks like you have to have someone else take your place as the next Hokage _

_But most of all I'm sorry Hinata-Chan for not noticing before it was too late._

_And Hinata-Chan I'm on my way!_

This was the note that was left unsigned, but everyone knew who it was from as they walked away from the gravestone. Everyone except one, a girl who stood there and fell to her knees crying. Then she managed to mumble…

"Baka I didn't die…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Going Back

Pairing: NaruHina

The fighting had been going on for weeks. Comrade after comrade, friend after friend had fallen to the enemy. Shikamaru was dead, a plan of his had gone terribly wrong, or had it gone terribly right. After all he had gotten out alive from the battle that day. Ino and Chouji dead, they had died along side Shikamaru to save his life against the reincarnated Akatsuki members. Everything was falling apart Neji had died protecting him from Madara. In his dying words he had asked him to make sure Hinata got out alive. He kept this promise Hinata was the only one alive. He had made sure that day she made it out above all others, it wasn't until after the battle that day that he had remembered his promise to Neji. He had gotten her out for concern of her himself. Hinata died in a battle 5 days later. The time he spent with her before those 5 days were the best of his life. He had always thought he had loved Sakura, but in those 5 days he realized he hadn't known what love was. In those 5 days he felt things that he had never felt before. Things that excited him and made him feel so happy and alive. Yet also things that made him scared and sad at the same time. He was happy he had found her found out what true love was, yet he was scared of losing her sad that he that if she or he died he would not get to spend more time with her. Never being able to hold her like he had, to kiss her like her had, to love her like he had. That last night was the most magical. She had let him do things that most people would not have in 5 days. That last night they truly bonded more than no mere couple could. Then that faithful day came, the day she would be taken from him forever. He had not seen it coming he was moments away from defeating Madara, but he had something up his sleeve, one last attack to finish off him off. Hinata made sure that had not happened she jumped in the way of the final attack and she was never more. Madara not expecting this died in the resulting explosion from Hinata being too close to him. The battle was still not over. He still had one more opponent left to face, after resting for 3 days he went off to meet him. The one who he had once called friend, the one he now calls foe. Sasuke Uchiha the man responsible for Hinata's death. If he had never left she could still be alive Madara wouldn't have gotten the final piece to the puzzle if it wasn't for Sasuke he wouldn't have gotten his hands on the Kyuubi. He had hoped that if he let Sasuke capture him he would come back. He was wrong Sasuke now wanted world domination. In the battle the last battle he had failed, Sasuke had won, but something strange happened he found himself in a portal. In there he met the founder of time giving him a second chance. This time he would make sure she lived this time he would make sure everyone lived. The only true thought in his mind though was "Hinata this time I'll make sure you know how I feel… Sooner."


End file.
